Towns
'Wulverberg' Wulverberg is Wulverheim’s newly built capital town located in the heart of the province. It was transformed into a capital town from a small village once called Fossdam by Steinolf in 1312DR. It is a popular place to stay, trade, socialise with the locals, drink and celebrate but watch your pockets here because there is rumoured to be a hidden thieves guild operating in the area. There is also an elite Knights guild based in a priory in the southeastern outskirts of Wulverberg called the Knights Of Wulverberg. Services: Blacksmith, Magic Store, Inns, Tavern, Upmarket Alchemist, Book shop, Temple, Used Goods Merchant, General Goods Merchant, Enchanted Apparel Merchant, Grocer, Smelter, Horse Stable. 'Hammers Head Keep' Far north east of Wulverheim in the Slegge Crags is the subterranean Hammers Head Keep. Mostly populated by Dwarves, it was named after the Hammers Head Dwarven Clan who built it. They are a hardy warrior clan as tough as dwarves come and this gives the Keep a strong warrior culture. The Warriors Guild is based in Hammers Head Keep. Services: Blacksmith/Temple, Magic Store, Inn, Tavern, Alchemist, Used Goods Merchant, General Goods Merchant, Grocer, Smelter, Horse Stable. Services: 'Gallimere' To the far south east of Wulverheim is another town called Gallimere. Gallimere is a port town and is the main centre of trade with the other nations of Toril. Gallimere’s populations mainly consist of humans above all other races. Blacksmith, Magic Store, Inn, Tavern, Alchemist, Temple, Used Goods Merchant, General Goods Merchant, Grocer, Smelter, Horse Stable. 'Liascelyn' Liascelyn was the former capital of Wulverheim, the town of kings. This changed at the end of the War of Treachery when Steinolf slew Vogbeloth. Although all civilized races populate Liascelyn, it has always contained a large Elven influence over all others and magic is strong in this town. The Mages Guild is based within Liascelyn. Services: Blacksmith, Magic Store, Inn, Tavern, Alchemist, Temple, Used Goods Merchant, General Goods Merchant, Grocer, Smelter, Horse Stable. 'Darkwright Village' Not one of the most pleasant little villages in Wulverheim to visit. Don’t expect any hospitality here. The locals prefer to keep themselves to themselves and don’t welcome outsiders at all. Darkwright Village is located far northwest just outside of the Krypdyr Marsh. The people of Darkwright are not proud to be under Steinolf II ’s rule. They are considered to be the outcasts of Wulverheimic society. Some rumours say they dwell on the past when Vogbeloth ruled Wulverheim and some rumours even say there may be an evil Vogbeloth cult present. Of course the existence of such a cult existing in the village has never been proven and the people of Darkwright have always denied any involvement with such atrocities. Services: Inn, Special General Goods Merchant. 'Griffin’s Gate' Griffin’s Gate is just a very small village located east of Wulverberg and northwest of Gallimere. They are simple people who just wish they could get on with life. The problem with Griffin’s Gate however is it is too close to Orcish territory. Orc raids occur often to this unfortunate little community. This Village is deserted due to the recent major Orc raid that occurred. Services: N/A 'Stoneholm Cottage' Stoneholm cottage is a very small settlement in the centre of Veiskille River, right where the river divides into two directions Services: Inn.